Past Love
by yellowmile
Summary: After an awkward incident occurs, hidden confessions are revealed.


**Okay so I actually wrote this a couple of weeks ago and I've always wanted K.C and Clare to end things in a different approach then they did in the show, so this is basically a closure one shot. I hope you guys like it.:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Past Love<strong>_

.

"So I'll come over to your place tonight? We'll talk baby names?"

I looked over to Jenna, the glint of excitement and warmth in her eyes made my heart melt. I loved this girl. I really did and I was ready to be there for her and our baby. Though buried deep inside my chest, the part where I keep closed in a vault, I hated my self for leaving her. I was stupid and immature and selfish to leave her. I still can't believe she took me back but I know I will never leave her again.

I smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips before closing my locker shut.

"Of course. How does 6 sound?" I said, holding her hand as we walked through the empty hallways.

"Good! I'll see you then." She kissed me on the cheek before exiting the school doors and went outside.

I stared after her before she crossed the street and I turned down the hall; towards the library. I remembered I forgot my book I needed and instantly made a sharp turn down the hall. Once grabbing my book, a small giggle erupted through the hallway that sounded vaguely familiar. I closed my locker and walked down the hall, when I reached a corner, I peeked my head to the right and I felt my eyes bulge from their eye sockets.

_This was not happening._ That's not….it can't be. I blinked a few times and watched with my jaw slacked, my ex-girlfriend heavily kissing that gothic, emo, kid. It wasn't the fact that she was kissing him, but the _way _she was kissing him had me surprised. He had her pinned against the locker as his tongue was shoved down her throat. The sight making me cringe. Her body was pressed really close to his and she was tugging on his hair. A sound that fell from her lips shocked me further. _Did she just….moan?_ I shook my head and pressed my back against the wall, removing my eyes from the sight.

I knew that Clare was dating that guy. What was his name…Edwin?….Elliot? I don't know, but their relationship never caught my attention, especially she being my ex girlfriend, but _still-_seeing her practically grope the boy, made me wonder what the hell happened to Saint Clare?

When we dated, we kissed a few times but I mostly kissed her cheek. We held hands and hugged. We had study dates and coffee at The Dot. Our entire relationship was described as innocent, but witnessing her kissing that boy…that was anything _but _innocent. The thought made me uncomfortable and strangely upset. We were broken up and I loved Jenna, but she was still my ex-girlfriend. We don't talk anymore but I still care about her.

I quickly walked to the library and took a seat at a vacant table. I opened my chemistry book and tried my hardest to focus on balancing equations, but that kiss was still fresh in my mind. I froze when I saw the two walking down the hall through the glass window. The boy kissed Clare before leaving the school. Clare entered the library, completely ignoring my existence, and went to the book shelf. I couldn't help but notice the radiant smile on her face. _This guy probably made her happy._

I cleared my throat loudly and she dropped her book, and looked in my direction. She blushed and picked up the book and I smiled. _Same shy Clare. _I got up from my seat and walked over to the book shelf.

"Hey Clare." I said, causally, as she placed the book back on the shelf.

"K.C." she said, her voice neutral.

I dug my hands in my pockets and rocked on my heels. I didn't even know why I was here: standing next to my ex-girlfriend and trying to make small talk.

"So….how are things?" I asked.

"Good," she said, never taking here eyes off the shelf. "How's Jenna?"

I raised my eyebrows as the words escaped her mouth. Since when did she care about Jenna? Surely, Clare was a caring person but I knew that she hated Jenna ever since…well….I dumped her _for _Jenna.

I scratched the back of my neck, awkwardly. "Uhh…she's good. The babies almost due."

Clare nodded in understanding and still looked at the books. My eyes travelled around the room before landing on her left hand that was touching a book on the shelf. Something _different _about her hand. Something was _missing._

I narrowed my eyes as I stared at her bare finger. "Clare, where's your ring?"

She froze and my insides started to tingle with a familiar emotion: anger. She placed the book on the shelf and quickly removed her hand and passed me to leave. I swiftly turned around and caught her wrist.

"Clare," not caring that my voice was raised. "Where. Is. Your. Ring."

She yanked her wrist back sharply. "None of your business, K.C." The cold tone to her voice took me by surprise.

She walked out of the library before I could register anything but I was far from finished talking to her. I chased after her as she walked down the hallway.

"Did you sleep with him?" I said, fury simmering my voice.

She stooped where she was, turned back to me and her face looked furious.

"Why do you care anyways K.C.?" She spat, venomously.

I walked up to her and noticed her face was turning red. "We might have broken up but I still care about you!" I argued.

She scoffed in disbelief. "We haven't talked in months K.C. It's pretty obvious that the only reason you hold this interest in my personal life is because I have a boyfriend."

I bowed my head down but the anger was still there. "That's not true."

"Yes it is! Why can't I just be happy? Do you like doing this to me K.C.?" Her voice was more pleading then angry.

I looked back up and into her eyes. "What do you mean?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You always have a way to aggravate me or make me upset. I let you cheat on me for that stupid test last year because I thought we could be friends, but I found out it's just one of your stupid, _pathetic, _schemes. And now, I'm happy, and you just have to get into my business!"

Guilt ate away the anger and I found myself back to who I was. A jerk. I still felt awful for breaking up with Clare, and I knew that she was upset by it, but I didn't know she had this perspective on me.

I sighed heavily and shyly looked under my eyelashes at Clare. "Are you still upset about….."

She shook her head. "No K.C. I'm not anymore. But for the longest time it did hurt. It hurt that you left me for Jenna and it hurt that I was never good enough for you…but what hurt the most….it seemed like you didn't care. I know you said sorry but Jenna automatically jumped in your arms and you happily obliged. You were so happy and it felt like you were finally relieved that you got rid of me."

I looked at her before walking to the closest wall and sliding down to the floor. I never realized how much pain I put her through and it made me realize how terrible a person I was.

"I am an ass." I muttered miserably, as I stare blankly ahead.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Clare slid down the wall next to me, her pale legs stretching out beneath her.

I'm so stupid. All I do is mess up. _I hurt Clare. I hurt Jenna. _I'm so messed up. I bang my head a few times against the wall, hoping it would knock the stupidity out of me, or just make me feel better.

"Yeah, you are."

I looked at Clare in alarm. She's never admitted when someone was rude or if they were behaving badly. She would always try to make the person feel better. I guess Clare has changed, a lot, this year.

"I'm sorry Clare. Really, for being a jerk, I had no idea how stupid I was." I said.

"Its okay, I was already over it, but when you attacked me like that, it kind of caught me off guard you know? I guess it just needed to come out," she said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

We sat in silence for a moment, the tension that filled the air before, evaporated in to a calm, peaceful, state.

"So…how are things with….." I cut short as I tried to remember the guys name.

"_Eli._" she said in a loving tone. I looked at her as I saw her eyes shine with happiness. "Things are really good."

"I can see that." I quickly regretted the words once I said them, but it was too late.

She snapped her head in my direction and arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

I could feel the blush forming on my face. "Well…lets just say…I kind of saw you too…earlier…by the lockers…."

"…_Oh_." She looked away.

I hastily stood up and fixed the beanie on my head. "Look, it's good that you're happy. That _he _makes you happy. I'm sorry for getting in your business before. I should probably get going."

She stood up and smiled softly, one of the smiles she used to give me when we were dating.

"See you around K.C."

She walked passed me and I watched as she left the school and I was happy that we finally resolved this. I smiled as I walked straight ahead.


End file.
